Theories
by psi baka onna
Summary: just a couple of theories i have in fan fiction form. R&R.


Hiya! I'm just typing up a couple of my theories on the saiyans in fan fiction form. & Don't worry; I'll update one of my other fics soon. I have started the next chapter of 'the girl next door' but got stuck. But I'm a trying! ^ ^;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bulma, the saiyan race or anything else directly linked to Dragonball/z/gt

****

****

Theories 

Late at night in the overly large compound that is Capsule Corporation's home base, all were sleeping. All accept one woman intent on finishing her work.

In an underground lab, the sound of typing filled the air. Quick paced typing followed by 'No, that's not right!' and a frustrated moan.

Inside this lab a blue haired scientist was now close to banging her head against the desk repeatedly out of frustration. When she first thought of studying her husband's race, she had thought it would be easy. A piece of cake even. But now the aging beauty known as Bulma was beginning to think she'd underestimated just how complex the saiyans were.

She leant back in her chair and sighed. It had been a year since her oldest friend, Goku, had left with Shenlong. He had told her all about what had happened on the planet of the Kai's and she had thought it intriguing. Well, more amusing really but on some level she was intrigued. Especially when she looked over the surveillance tapes she had taken back to earth, from Beibei's planet. (A/n: can't remember how you spelt it ^ ^;) she had taken some theories from them and found that she was right and had recently been wondering what other secrets the saiyan race held. Who knows, she might even find away to get her Vegeta to be stronger then Goku when he came back, whenever that was, so she could have something to gloat to Chichi about. 

She looked back on the memory of when Vegeta first transformed in to a super saiyan four and laughed. _To think, Chichi actually thought Goku was better looking. Ha!_ She thought, remembering the argument. Those were the days…

She shook herself out of it. She had a theory to write up. It was not the time for reminiscing. So she read through what she had already written.

"_The Saiyan tail._

_The Saiyan tail is a saiyans greatest adaptation. It may be used to inflict pain or pleasure onto a saiyan but it also has other abilities. It can convert Brutze waves reflected from the full moon into growth and power. This is often known as the transformation into Oozaru. This transformation is exceptionally hard to control and only the more experienced saiyan warrior can control it. Those who cannot control this transformation act much like they look; a giant ape. They will have no control and will not even remember what happened when they transformed._

_Super Saiyan four._

_Super Saiyan four, or evo-Oozaru as I like to call it, is more of an evolved form of Oozaru. You see, in the Oozaru form Brutze waves are transferred into growth and 10x power increase. A super Saiyan turning Oozaru, or golden Oozaru, has too much power for the primitive body to hold so it stores the power in bundles in a smaller body. Less Brutze waves are used to transform so a full moon is no longer needed for the transformation, just the tail._

_While they are in SSJ4 or evo-Oozaru, the 'power bundles' are used to not only trigger the transformation but to maintain it as well._

Heat and Mating 

When I was first getting used to the Saiyans, I thought that the full moon controlled more intimate processes in their lives. It made sense because they still get some energy from the Brutze waves without the tail but with the tail spot instead. But now I have realised how ridicules that is. It may have sounded romantic in some way but it's not. If a Saiyan with a tail goes into heat only on a full moon then think what happens. They would transform into Oozaru. Now, considering that Saiyans without tails on their home planet were out cast & if they only go in heat with a fall moon then that means that they would only mate in their Oozaru forms. Now on planet Vegeta-sei a full moon only took place once every 100 years. That would mean that they only mated once every 100 years. Ridicules, right? The full moon does not affect a Saiyan when it comes to mating. They have a 27-day cycle. Every 27 days a saiyan goes into heat, this lasting for about three days. So it just happens that a Saiyan mating cycle is the same length as our lunar cycle, but are not actually affected by it in mating terms."

Bulma smiled to her self. It wasn't that bad. Just needed a little editing and it would be fine.

"Onna, what are you doing down here?"  A gruff voice from the door way asked. Bulma turned round to see the Saiyan Prince standing there, flicking his newly grown tail. He really did seem happy Bulma had found a way to grow it back for him.

"I was just finishing up. Why, do you need to show-off that tail again?" she replied. Vegeta smirked.

"I don't show it off, onna. I can't help it if you like it so much."

"Oh, I like it now, do I?"

"Why else would you want me to have it?"  Bulma smirked at this. Maybe she had two reasons, not just so her husband could more easily transform into his strongest form to protect the planet.

Vegeta smirked back and strode towards her.

"Guess I need to show you how useful this thing can be then, onna." He said as his tail found it's way to her waist.

"Oh Veggie, you know I'm getting old now." She giggled. Vegeta smirked.

"Bah, nonsense." & he dragged her back to the room.

Just a normal night at capsule corp. home base…

~~~~~~

A/n: ok, what did ya think? Good? Bad? What?

You may be wondering why I decided to write about saiyan heat cycles. Well that was more for some fans that tend to write about the moon having an affect on them. I always found it funny. Especially when those writers give their favourite characters their tail back. Poor old Videl/ Bulma/ Chichi… :p

So as a science nerd I had to point it out for those who write about it. Funny really if you think about it…or that might just be my weird humour…


End file.
